Heartcatch Paradise!
Heartcatch☆Paradise! (ハートキャッチ☆パラダイス！?) is the ending song of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. It is replaced by Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ during the episode 25. Synopsis First the classroom is showed, decorated with party balloons and decorations. Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika then dances forth from each of their sides in their school uniform and dance. They then move off to the hallway, which also is decorated, and later changes to a pink background, where Tsubomi dances in her normal clothes close to heart-shaped pictures of clothes. It later switches into a blue background where Erika does the same with circle-shaped pictures. At last, the background becomes yellow, where both the girls dance together while the background changes to red. Before the end of the first part, the girls continue to dance separately while background colors and pictures of clothes switch. In the end, Tsubomi shapes a heart before her with a hand before she kisses it and transforms into Cure Blossom. Cure Blossom and Cure Marine are then dancing on a large, pink flower before a grand audience. Just as they pose at the end of the ending, a crystal-like heart appears between them. Lyrics TV Size Version *Romaji *Kanji *English Change! Change! Hātokyatchi! Chance! Chance! Hātokyatchi! Dance! Dance! Hātokyatchi! Hātokyatchi☆Purikyua! (Hai) Hirake goma! de hana hiraku Mune no wādorōbu ni wa On'nanoko no daisuki ga Hora ne, gyutto tsumatteru Imechen datte daiseikō! (Yes!) Shushu ni furiru chunikku de Otome chikku ni hajimaru shōtaimu! Kyō no kōde ī kanji? Hai! Shaffuru! Karafuru! Byūtifuru! Misu matchi mo kyara no uchi v(^^)v Puriti wa hanazakari~! Hāto ni pikapika migaite ireba Kurayami mo terashite kureru hikari ni naru Utsumukanaide egao ga ī ne! Taiyō e mukai saiteru kokoro no hana Dance! Dance! Hātokyatchi! Hātokyatchi☆Purikyua! Full Version *Romaji *Kanji *English Change! Change! Hātokyatchi! Chance! Chance! Hātokyatchi! Dance! Dance! Hātokyatchi! Hātokyatchi☆Purikyua! (Hai) Hirake goma! de hana hiraku Mune no wādorōbu ni wa On'nanoko no daisuki ga Hora ne, gyutto tsumatteru Imechen datte daiseikō! (Yes!) Shushu ni furiru chunikku de Otome chikku ni hajimaru shōtaimu! Kyō no kōde ī kanji? Hai! Shaffuru! Karafuru! Byūtifuru! Misu matchi mo kyara no uchi v(^^)v Puriti wa hanazakari~! Hāto ni pikapika migaite ireba Kurayami mo terashite kureru hikari ni naru Utsumukanaide egao ga ī ne! Taiyō e mukai saiteru kokoro no hana Change! Change! Hātokyatchi! Chance! Chance! Hātokyatchi! Change! Change! Chance! Chance! Kono yubi tomare! de tsudou Kibō no paradaisu ni wa On'nanoko no hanayaka ga Nandakanda, afureteru Akogare mirai daishūgō! (Yes!) Moderu patishie hanayasan Doramachikku ni fukuramu fesutibaru! Takane no hana datte Hai! Shitteru! Iketeru! Kanari kiteru! Pojitibu ga maibūmu v(^^)v Raburī wo minorasete~! Genki morimori yume ga sodateba Kanōsei chikyū no ue wo tsukinuketeku Kyapa wo koete mo rakushō da yo ne! Eien ni kareru koto nai kokoro no hana Tsubomi ga hitotsu me wo samashita yo... Hāto pikapika migaite ireba Kurayami mo terashite kureru hikari ni naru Utsumukanaide egao ga ī ne! Taiyō e mukai saiteru kokoro no hana Kagayaki nagara kagayaki nagara Change! Change! Hātokyatchi! Chance! Chance! Hātokyatchi! Dance! Dance! Hātokyatchi! Hātokyatchi☆Purikyua! Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Unidentified audience Audio Trivia *This is the only CGI/3D ending theme so far that featured the Cures as civilians. Category:Japanese Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Translated Songs